From A Distance
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: "You like Breaking Benjamin? Ha, well, you'd definitely get along with the teme then!" '"The teme?"' "Yeah, Sasuke! The guy up the back with all of those girls hanging offa him!" "He looks like an asshole to me..." Two opposites become attracted on a bus.


**a/n: I find myself on another project, even though I promised myself that I wouldn't... 'Resist the temptation, and you'll be fine'... Fuck it all. =_=**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

_Summary (full): He had always watched her as she sat at the front of the bus chatting to the driver, whether he realised it or otherwise.  
__  
"How are you today, Kakashi-san?" _

_"It would be great if all of the kids on this bus were friendly like you."_

_"You like Breaking Benjamin? Ha, well, you'd **definitely** get along with the teme then!" _

_'"The teme?"'_

_"Yeah, Sasuke! The guy up the back with all of those girls hanging offa him!"_

_"He looks like an asshole to me..."_

_Who would have thought that two opposites could attract so powerfully?_

* * *

**Sasukeluva 4eva presents;**

_**From A Distance...**_

_Sasuke x Sakura AU Lemon Fanfic_

* * *

Chapter 1

The Girl With Pink Hair

* * *

He was always watching her, even if it was from a distance; she was always there, bubbly and cheerful as she conversed with the bus driver, as if nothing was wrong in the world.

And it was as is if nothing could make her even in the remotest bit upset.

All of the bussies past, present and sure to be future adored the pink haired maiden, who in turn adored them; it was a fascinating thing to watch, her chatting lively with the people that drove their bus to and from school—although she was several years younger than he, fifteen next to his eighteen, there was something about the air that she gave off that almost made her out to be older.

She was far more mature than the women that usually clung and clawed at his arms, straddled his lap, or pressed kisses to his throat; they were simply sluts that were begging for a good fuck—but she was different.

Not once had she ever turned her attention to him, nor to any of his male friends, all of whom were exceedingly good looking in their own unique ways; she always remained true to her values, and was always making sure that no one was left unattended to.

Which entailed to her long conversations with the bus drivers that seemed so avid as to seek out attention, and thrived in it when it was given; but whoever the bubblegum haired girl was, she seemed all too happy to oblige, and almost every anti-social bussie that they had ever had came out of the job friendlier than ever, and more willing to strike up a conversation—she just had that effect on people.

And it seemed that today was no exception.

Their latest driver, whom seemed more lax, languid and willing to talk upon his own whim, was talking happily with the rosette, a smile plastered to his lips noticeable even through the material of his navy blue ski-mask; no one understood why he did what he did, but no one dared to question it—all they had heard was that he had recently been acquitted of the accusations that he had murdered seven girls, all within the age-frame of the students on the bus.

That alone was enough for no one to approach him, instead taking up residence at the far end of the vehicle, as far as possible from the possibly insane psychopath that was currently holding their lives in the clutches of his hands; but these rumours did not deter the friendly pinkette.

In fact, out of all the of the bus drivers thus far, it seemed that he had become her favourite of the bunch.

* * *

It was the same old routine; the raven haired Uchiha had sauntered casually onto the bus from the school's port, striding listlessly to the back of the bus where the long-row bench awaited him, plush in all of its splendour as he had made himself comfortable, settling almost contentedly into the cushy seat, straight in the centre; not long afterwards, his sides were destined to be flocked with many of the female persuasion, both young and his own age—some were even _her_ age.

Now the teen didn't get it; how could he have been _so_ infatuated with a girl he had never even _seen_ around the school campus before, let alone one that only boards his bus and disappears from his life within the expanse of an hour?

He didn't quite understand it yet, but perhaps it had something to do with the fact that not once had she ever turned her attentions, sights, on him—she was the first female to have ever ignored his existence, whether purposely or otherwise.

But it seemed that she was not doing it deliberately; she was merely oblivious to the fact that the most popular guy at her school was riding the very same bus as her.

No, it wasn't any of the many others that gathered at the school's gym at periodic intervals, but _this_ one; the one that _she_ coincidentally caught herself.

And it wasn't as if he was stalking her.

Not in the slightest—Uchiha's had to have _some_ dignity left over, after all.

And he wouldn't need to resort to such menial, degrading means of persuasion, when he could simply have her any other way more fitting of a proud Uchiha man such as he.

The strange thing was though, that the raven haired teen had _never_ seen where she always disappeared off to; she just seemingly... _vanished_ into thin air.

Like she was Houdini or something lame like that (the dobe would dig that idea for sure).

Now the raven haired teen had never been one for the paranormal, but it was almost like she didn't exist at all; seriously, he never saw her at school, he vaguely witnesses her figure whilst on his way home, and then their brief 'encounter' disperses almost as quickly as it began when she exits the expensive piece of machinery, and flies off the face of the planet seconds thereafter.

Not a lot could cause an Uchiha to become stumped; but this girl was an enigma in herself—as was he.

No one had ever truly figured him out, even after all of these years, not even his closest friends (Naruto being the exception [partially] to that rule), yet he had always found others so blatantly simple to read; until _she_ appeared.

At first the only thing about her that piqued the Uchiha's interest—perhaps even slight obsession—were her bubblegum locks, and deep emerald pools of molten liquid that bore into his soul and exposed all of her emotions in the same instant (the one thing about her that made her easy to interpret and understand); but that started to change when he noticed just how _different_ she was from the rest of the women he had seen (briefly) and or bedded.

She wasn't clingy, she wasn't even _remotely_ annoying (maybe that was because she wasn't hanging off of his arm twenty-four seven, unlike some brainless nitwits), and she seemed to always have this chipper, crisp, _fresh_ aura to her that made her a fast impending addiction to the spiky-locked teen; but what impressed him the most about her was the fact that no matter who the person was, she was willing to open up to them about personal troubles without fear of reprisal or blackmail—she had an instant faith and trust in the person she was speaking to.

And that surely had to be a rare trait to find indeed.

At three o'clock on the dot, the pinkette had skipped up the steps of the bus, as per usual, sliding into the front seat across from the bus driver, dropping her belongings in the seat behind her (she was sitting facing outwards, toward the driver) before reverting her attention back to the now animated bussie, whom was already busy filling her in on his recent day's events; it was simply amazing to see how much this rosette could alter one's personality and attitude toward life.

After the bus had started down the packed highway—and after a certain blonde idiot toppled over on top of a certain raven haired Uchiha, much to his utter displeasure—the rosette began to ask her own questions, the ones she reserved for _his_ ears alone (the chatter on the bus was distraction enough for the other inhabitants not to notice her speaking the way she was to the silver haired man).

"How are you today, Kakashi-san? I mean, in terms of... er... you know..."

_That_ was interesting, thought the raven teen.

Everything soon quieted to a dull hum, the engine roaring as the wheels of the bus glided smoothly over the gravelled road; it appeared that the other students had become more wary of what Kakashi was going to say.

But soon all of the unwarranted attention disappeared as a stolid glare formed on the incensed pinkette's pretty features, her eyes narrowed and spitting fire through the slits as she willed them all to 'back the fuck off'; and that they did, without much hesitation—but not without them starting new rumours about the 'crazy pink haired invisible nobody' who had befriended a possible psychopathic killer in the process of shunning the entire human race and condemning them all as they knew it.

Fucking idiots.

Muttering incoherent curses under her breath, the rosette returned her attention back to the bus driver, who was looking at her with what appeared to be curiosity and... _awe_?

But she would remember that crinkly, heart-warming smile anywhere, even with the mask posing as a barrier between them (she understood and respected his right to privacy); it appeared that he was _truly_ grateful for her free-of-will act of 'rebellious protection'.

And why wouldn't she have protected his right to humanity?

After all, he was her only friend.

Letting out a wearied sigh, Kakashi raised his left hand to his head, running it gingerly through the lopsided mop, before scratching his cheek and turning those scolding coal embers to meet her dazzling emerald ones, a smile plastered faintly to her plump pink lips as he spoke softly, in measured monotone (that sounded far warmer than implied).

"It would be great if all of the kids on this bus were friendly like you. Trustworthy, warm, companionable, sweet, kind, generous, protective; I find that those are difficult traits to find in _anybody_, let alone a _single_ _being_, so I am profoundly glad that I took this job. Even if it means that I must continually take the abuse of these ungrateful maggots."

Kakashi stated with another friendly smile that never failed to reach his dark orbs, the depths of the ebony irises almost captivatingly beautiful as the rosette gazed into them.

* * *

Not many had bothered to pay attention to their 'conversation' as one might put it, but the raven haired Uchiha had remained diligent and taken it into account as future ammunition.

Even whilst the fangirls squealed, shrieked and argued about who would be the one _to go home_ _with_ their precious 'Uchiha-sama' that evening, and even whilst the dobe screamed angrily in his ear about the fact that he still wasn't paying anything that he was saying any heed, the raven teen still managed to overhear the brief exchange between the two 'friends'; it seemed that they were closer than he had first assumed.

But it was only natural that he had done so.

After all...

He could only watch _her_ from a distance...

He could only watch _Haruno Sakura_ from the distance...

_For now_.

* * *

**a/n: Well, I give you a short chapter one, and apologies! I said that I wouldn't be updating on my other fics, and that still applies! But this has been ready for a while, so I figured 'Why not?' And on the up side, it gives you something else to read from me! ^.-  
**

**Speaking of, would you all mind checking out the following;  
**_  
1) B l i n d _**  
**

2) Anthology of Melancholy Disasters

3) Angels Cry

4) _永遠の債券__(__Eternal Bonds) _

5) Twisted Eternity

6) Your Guardian Angel

**In any order minna! They are just a few of my more recent ones that I wanted to see if anyone liked, so if you do, please review for them and let me know what you think! (:  
**

**So, please review for this so that I can post another chapter!  
**

**Until next time then!  
**

**Ja! x)  
**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
